Flash FM
Flash FM est une station de radio de Vice City animée par Toni qui est présente dans Grand Theft Auto: Vice City et Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. En 1984, Toni était accompagnée d'une autre DJ, Teri. Flash FM diffuse de la musique pop et est l'une des stations de radio préférées des Sharks. Bande-son de GTA Vice City * Hall and Oates - "Out of Touch" (1984) * Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" (1984) * Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" (1983) * Laura Branigan - "Self Control" (1984) * Go West - "Call Me" (1985) * INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" (1986) * Bryan Adams - "Run to You" (1984) * Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" (1983) * Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" (1983) * The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" (1979) * Aneka - "Japanese Boy" (1981) * Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" (1985) * The Outfield - "Your Love" (1986) * Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" (1982) * The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" (1983) * Lionel Richie - "Running With The Night" (Uniquement sur PlayStation 2) (1983) Bande-son de GTA Vice City Stories * Laura Branigan - "Gloria" (1982) * Rick Springfield - "Human Touch" (1983) * INXS - "The One Thing" (1982) * Philip Bailey & Phil Collins - "Easy Lover" (1984) * Scandal - "The Warrior" (1984) * Alison Moyet - "Love Resurrection" (1984) * The Alan Parsons Project - "Games People Play" (1980) * Hall & Oates - "Family Man" (1982) * Pat Benatar - "Love Is a Battlefield" (1983) * Nik Kershaw - "Wouldn't It Be Good" (1984) * Phil Oakey and Giorgio Moroder - "Together in Electric Dreams" (1984) * Talk Talk - "It's My Life" (1984) * Missing Persons - "Destination Unknown" (1982) * Wang Chung - "Don't Let Go" (1983) * Gino Vannelli - "Appaloosa" (1978) * Genesis - "Turn It on Again" (1980) * Blancmange - "Living on the Ceiling" (1982) * Paul Young - "Come Back and Stay" (1983) Anecdotes *Il est peu probable que la chanson Together in Electric Dreams ait été diffusée en 1984 sur la radio. La musique est bien sortie en 1984, mais uniquement au Royaume-Uni. Elle n'arriva aux États-Unis (où Vice City se trouve) qu'en 1988. *''Self Control'' de Laura Branigan à été utilisée sur une bande-annonce pour l'édition du 10ème anniversaire de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *''Billie Jean'' de Micheal Jackson à été enlevée dans la version 10éme anniversaire de GTA Vice City. *Par ailleurs c'est la chanson qui est tout le temps joué par défaut lorsqu'on prend l'Admiral de Ken Rosenberg dans la première mission du jeu,ce qui fait que Flash FM peut être la première station écoutable du jeu. Dans les versions mobile, c'est Self Control qui est joué. *''Out of Touch'' de Hall and Hoates et It's my Life de Talk Talk sont également présent dans les GTA-Like Saints Row 2 et Saints Row: The Third, respectivement. Vidéo GTA Vice City thumb|center|335 px GTA Vice City Stories thumb|center|335 px Voir aussi *Vice City FM, une station de radio de Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City qui diffuse de la pop des années 80. *Non Stop Pop FM, une station de radio de Grand Theft Auto V qui diffuse de la pop de différente époques, dont les années 80. Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA Vice City Stories